


Recovery

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cybernetics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is finding it hard to adjust to her maiming at the hands of Terezi's trickery. She turns to her auspitice for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This is possibly the worst thing I've ever written. Dull and boring and poorly characterized protagonists. I won't blame you if you hate it.

Jets of flame stirred the moonlit desert sand beneath Vriska's rocket boots. She landed, pulled them off and ran full tilt towards the hive ahead of her. It was prettier than most hives, adorned with bright silks that fluttered in the cool night breeze. Vriska barely noticed. She needed to see the person inside. She reached the door and hammered on it, using her right hand. Her left arm, a cybernetic prosthesis, hung limp and useless at her side.

She knocked again, harder this time.

"Kanaya! Come on, I need to talk to you!"

Another few seconds, and Vriska heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal a yawning Kanaya, who blinked in surprise at her unexpected guest.

"Vriska? What are you doing here? You know I sleep at night."

If she was surprised to see Vriska, she was even more surprised at what her unexpected guest did next. Vriska rushed foward and wrapped her arm around Kanaya's shoulders, her prosthesis still hanging at her side. Kanaya was amazed to realise that Vriska was crying.

"Kanaya...Kanaya please help me," she sobbed.

"O-of course, but, oh, come in..." Kanaya pulled Vriska inside and shut the door.

She lead Vriska over to a small couch and sat her down, sitting down next to her.

"This isn't like you, Vriska. You're usually so self assured. What's the matter."

"Oh gee, I don't know. Could it be that I HAD MY ARM AND SEVEN OF MY EYES BLOWN UP BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID, CHEATING, MEDDLING TEREZI!"

"Calm down..."

"NO! I CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU COULD HELP! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"I do want to help you Vriska. But I can't unless you calm down and explain to me exactly what your troubles are. I know about your injuries, but it can't just be those bothering you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me all your problems. You know me, auspiticing village two-wheeled device."

Vriska almost smiled. "Okay. Well, I guess I miss my vision-eightfold the most. Can you imagine seeing in colour and then all you can see is black and white? Not to mention I actually lost an eye. No more depth perception."

"I can imagine. Go on."

"My arm. I hate it."

"But it's beautiful. Equius did amazing work."

"That's part of it. It's not mine. It's his. It's not my arm, Kanaya! It's just a lump of metal attached to me."

Kanaya reached out and stroked the prosthesis, feeling the cool, ridged metal. The machinery that powered it shifted beneath her fingers. Vriska was exerting no control over it.

"But you can use it, right?"

Vriska nodded and raised it with a hiss of hydraulics.

"Then it's yours."

"It hurts, Kanaya. It hurts where it's connected."

"Let me see."

Vriska hesistated for a second, then slipped her shoulder out through the neck of her shirt. The join between flesh and metal was almost seamless, but the skin around it was shot through with thin traceries of blue-tinted scars. Kanaya ran her hand up Vriska's arm, over her sleeve and onto her shoulder, where the texture under her fingers shifted from cold smoothness to warm, silky skin, interspersed with the roughness of the scars.

"Even your injuries are beautiful."

"Yeah? They don't feel it."

"The join is perfect. Equius got everything right. Whatever medical drone that patched you up got everything right. It should be fine."

"Then why does it HURT!?"

"Because you want it to."

"What?"

"It's not anger at Terezi. You got your revenge on her."

"Not enough. She's going to die."

"You don't want to do that."

"I do. But go on."

"You losing your arm went smoother than you expected. You got a new one that's better, if anything. But your vision-eightfold. Losing that, that's a blow. No denying it. You can't do something that you used to be able to. In your mind the loss of your arm should be equally important. But it's not, is it? You can have many artificial limbs as you like and it'd be pretty much the same as having your original ones. You could have biological replacements identical to your original ones. But your vision, that was special. You're never going to get it back. That's what's hurting you."

"That...makes quite a lot of sense, actually."

"Why did you go with the artificial one, by the way?"

"Hmm? Oh, I thought that if I was going to lose an arm, I might as well get a replacement that was stronger."

"Oh. Well, it's still beautiful. You're beautiful. I think you need to hear that a bit more often."

"Ummm...thank you."

For the first time in their entire conversation, Kanaya hesitated. She wasn't sure how Vriska would take her next enquiry.

"Vriska, would...would you like to come up to my room?"

Also for the first time, Vriska noticed that Kanaya was dressed in her bedclothes. She was wearing a very sheer white nightdress, through which could be seen her bottle-green bra and panties. Vriska found herself staring a second longer than she should have.

"Are you trying to do something here, Kanaya?"

"Do you want something done?"

Vriska looked Kanya up and down again, and said,

"I think I do."

"Follow me then."

Kanaya led Vriska through hallways and up stairs, until eventually they stood at the bottom of a spiral staircase. Ascending this, they entered Kanaya's room. It was startlingly beautiful, the pristine white walls decorated with collections of various fabrics in riotous colours. Vriska, not usually one to appreciate art, was impressed.

"Nice room," she said.

"Thank you," replied Kanaya. She lay down on the pile of cushions beneath her recuperacoon, spreading herself out in a sedeuctive pose. "Won't you join me?"

Vriska lay down beside Kanaya and looked into her eyes. She noticed that she was breathing more heavily than normal. Kanaya was outwardly calm, but she could feel her heart beating like mad.

Kanaya reached out and stroked Vriska's arm, as she'd done downstairs. This time, however, she ran her hand along Vriska's real arm, trailing off as she reached her shoulder. Vriska felt her breathing grow heavier still. Kanaya shuffled closer and put an arm around Vriska's shoulder. She pulled Vriska closer, wrapping her arms ever tighter around her. Vriska could feel Kanaya's breath on her cheek. She knew what was coming next, and felt so nervous that she almost pulled away. She resisted the urge, and then Kanaya was upon her, pressing her lips against Vriska's.

They moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues dancing together. Vriska gently took Kanaya's bottom lip into her mouth, pricking Kanaya's skin with her needle-sharp teeth. Kanaya whimpered, but Vriska merely smiled and released her, pushing her tongue back into Kanaya's mouth. Kanaya, not to be outdone, reached under Vriska's shirt and sneaked her hand up, until it rested on Vriska's chest.

"No bra?" she asked.

"Not big enough," said Vriska ruefully.

"Size isn't everything." Kanaya smiled and gripped one of Vriska's nipples between thumb and forefinger. She gently rubbed it, rolling and squeezing. Vriska gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. As Kanaya rubbed her breasts, Vriska kissed her again. She returned Kanaya's affections, and slipped her hand beneath Kanaya's nightdress, then under her bra. She squeezed soft titflesh, while her fingers massaged Kanaya's stiff nipple. Meanwhile, her cybernetic hand reached behind Kanaya to hike up her nightdress and squeeze her butt. Kanaya squeaked as strong, cold metal fingers pressed into her skin through her panties.

"Can you feel that?" she asked?

Vriska nodded. "There's pressure, temperature sensors along the entire length of it. It feels exactly like it would have with my old one."

She plucked at Kanaya's panties. Kanaya raised her hips and spread her legs slightly, allowing Vriska to pull them down and off. Vriska threw them aside and clamped her fingers around Kanaya's butt once more.

"And that," she said, "feels even better."

Kanaya moaned in agreement. She felt slightly outpaced again, so she reached down to Vriska's crotch and began to stroke. She felt the fabric of Vriska's jeans grow hot and damp beneath her fingers. Vriska groaned, pushing her hips forward and grinding her cleft against Kanaya's hand as hard as she could. Kanya smiled and reached for the button of Vriska's jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them in one deft movement, then helped Vriska to wriggle out of them.

"White panties?" Kanaya asked? "Doesn't seem like you."

"Why? Am I not the most pure and virginal flower out there?" Vriska made a good show of being affronted.

"If that's so," said Kanaya as she slipped her hand into Vriska's panties, "why are my fingers getting soaked?"

"Ahhh...okay, you got me. Keep doing that."

Kanaya gladly obliged, gently tracing the edges of Vriska's folds. Vriska kept up her continual assault on Kanaya's breasts, gradually pushing the bra up and off them. Meanwhile, Kanaya stopped stroking Vriska's pussy and pulled down her panties. Vriska sighed in exasperation and removed her shirt.

"There, I'm naked. Happy now?" she queried.

"Oh yes."

"Then let's do the same for you, then maybe we can get on with it."

Kanaya raised her arms and allowed Vriska to slip her nightdress off. Her bra was unclipped and joined it in the growing pile of discarded clothes. The two trolls looked at each others' naked beauty for about half a second, then immediately dove into a passionate kiss.

"Gog you're hot," gasped Vriska, in the midst of taking her tongue out of Kanaya's mouth to nibble at her neck.

"Aaah...you too, you too." Kanaya spread her legs, then grabbed Vriska's head and pushed her down to crotch level. "Lick me." Vriska, incredibly turned on by Kanaya's sudden dominance, obeyed with relish. Her tongue flicked out and cleansed Kanaya's outer lips of the juices that were rapidly gathering. She spread Kanaya's pussy out wide, then licked the insides up and down. Kanaya jumped a little and moaned every time Vriska's talented tongue brushed up against her clitoris. Vriska used her fingers to keep up the stimulation on the little jewel, while she pushed her tongue deep into Kanaya's waiting hole.

Kanaya's moans grew ever louder. She couldn't believe how good Vriska was making her feel, every flick of her fingertips, every wriggle of her tongue was sending her closer to complete ecstasy. Kanaya tangled one hand's fingers into Vriska's hair and wrapped the other around a horn, using the leverage to pull Vriska's head hard against her crotch. Muffled complaints emerged from below, but the pleasure didn't stop. Kanaya lost herself to it, and didn't snap out of her reverie until she felt Vriska push her back onto the cushions.

"Mmmm, why'd you stop?" she complained.

"Time for me to have some fun," replied Vriska.

Using her metal arm, Vriska hoisted Kanaya's leg into the air with ease, pulling Kanaya onto her side. She slotted into newly made space, and wrapped her own legs around Kanaya. She pushed forward, and both trolls gasped as their pussies collided. Vriska began to move her hips, grinding her crotch against Kanaya's. As her arousal rose, Kanaya once more fell back into pure bliss, conscious of nothing but the pleasure emanating from her nethers and the ripple of her muscles as she reciprocated Vriska's motions. Vriska was soon similarly transported, and the only sound in the room was their gasps and moans and the wet sound of their mounds sliding across each other.

Kanaya disentangled her legs from Vriska's and sat up, leaning back on one arm. She pulled Vriska into a similar position. They spread their legs and pushed their pussies together once more, gasping at the renewed sensation. Their hands brushed together as they reached for their clits. Kanaya smiled at Vriska and gently shifted her hand to the side, then pushed her index finger into the gap between their slits. The girls gasped as the digit slid past their pearls.

They began to move their hips again, rapidly edging towards their respective climaxes. Kanaya's finger was a blur, coated in nectar as she flicked it back and forth between their dripping clefts. Juices gushed from their holes, mingling together, soaking their thighs and the cushions below them. Their moans grew ever louder as they thrust harder and harder.

"More, Kanaya!" Vriska screamed. "I'm so close!"

"Aaaaah....aaaah, ohhh, me too, Vriska! AHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS!" The last word was a scream that tapered off into a hiss as Kanaya's orgasm hit her.

Her bucking hips pressed hard against Vriska, and her finger rubbed hard against Vriska's clit. Vriska's scream joaned Kanaya's gasps and whimpers as she too went over the edge. She collapsed back onto the cushions and Kanaya toppled forward. She stuck out her arms to prevent herself from crushing Vriska, then spread herself out across her partner's body. They held each other as the aftershocks from their orgasms passed over them.

"Oh, Vriska, Vriska," moaned Kanaya. "That was so good." She gave Vriska's cheek a quick peck.

"It was. Thank you." She returned Kanaya's kiss. They started a little game, talking and giggling in between kissing each other as quickly as they could.

"I feel...much better."

"I thought you...would. You didn't need...an auspitice."

"No?"

"No...something different."

"Like...matesprits?"

Kanaya rolled off Vriska and lay by her side. "Maybe. Maybe not. Something close anyway." She yawned. "Vriska, I'm really tired. How about you?"

"I wasn't. But yeah, I am now."

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Tonight. That sounds really weird. I should be awake. But okay, I will."

Kanaya smiled at her and stood up. She climbed into her recuperacoon, then helped Vriska in. They sank gratefully into the warm, soothing sopor slime. Within minutes they were asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
